


It's Time to Stop

by writergrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, this is really stupid i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergrump/pseuds/writergrump
Summary: Arin wakes up in the middle of the night. Danny is sending him memes. Oneshot.





	It's Time to Stop

_Buzzt._

_Buzzt._

_Buzzt._

Arin’s gonna kill him.

He flips over, picks up the phone. 

_17 New Messages - From Sex God Daniel._

He smirks a little at Danny’s dumb contact name, then opens the phone to see what’s so goddamn important at three in the fucking morning.

Arin frowns.

It’s a picture of a frog.

Thinking he might just be groggy, he rubs his eyes, but no.

It’s a picture of a frog on a unicycle.

The caption reads, “Here come dat boi. O shit waddup.”

Arin flicks through the next few pictures. A yellow dog. A weird caveman sponge. A cartoon fist. Kermit the Frog.

He knows what he has to do.

~~~

Danny smirks as his phone buzzes, reaching over to answer it. It’s a text message.

_1 New Message - From Walking Meme Arin_

It’s a picture of a man in sunglasses holding a giant clock.

The caption simply reads, “It’s time to STOP!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at my tumblr, writergrump!


End file.
